


Roleplay

by HaruWind



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: I'm out of my mind, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruWind/pseuds/HaruWind
Summary: Jiwon is bored and wants to do something refreshing. Jaijin is fine with whatever his lover thinks of. They decided to do a roleplay where Jiwon only treats Jaijin as his fuck toy and Jaijin plays as a slut who’s obsessed with Jiwon’s thing.





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m out of my mind to be writing this in the middle of night instead of sleeping… Please forgive this dirty mind of mine. 
> 
> Also English is not my mother language so if you see any grammatical error, please tell me.
> 
> And I'm a bad writter.

“Umm…” Jaijin shivers, Jiwon’s kisses never fail to kick his mind high up to the clouds. Breaking away from Jiwon’s tongue, he opens his eyes just to see Jiwon’s staring at him, full of desire, like a beast aiming for its delicious prey. Weirdly enough, it arouses him instantly.

Jaijin pushes Jiwon against the bedrail, pulls his boxer down and Jiwon’s junior pops out, already standing proud. Jaijin gulps at the size of the thing in front of his face. As he’s having a taste of his lover’s pride, Jaijin’s hand reaches for his own boxer and pulls it down, showing his white buttocks. He kisses on Jiwon’s thing while looking at him so seductively, “I miss you down there”, he said.

Jiwon swears he can hear something snapped in his head. He pushes Jaijin backward, flips him face-down and orders Jaijin to raise his hips and reveal his lewd dungeon.

 

“Isn’t it nicely wet and slippy here?” Jiwon smirks as he puts a finger in and out of Jaijin.

 

“I prepared it while taking a bath earlier”, Jaijin admits while being a little annoyed at how Jiwon’s taking things a bit slow.

 

Jiwon looks to the side of the bed to locate the condom box, but Jaijin can’t wait any longer. He turns his head back over his shoulder and with lustly eyes, he tells Jiwon to just fuck him raw.

Jiwon, once again, snaps. He inserts one of his thumbs into Jaijin and streches the shape wide open before putting the tip of his thing into it. Jaijin tries to suppress his moan as he feels Jiwon’s heat slowly spreads inside him. Suddenly Jiwon plunges his whole thing into Jaijin. making him thinks he almost died.

Jiwon stays unmoving, enjoying the twitchings of Jaijin’s inside after the unexpected penetration. Jaijin, on the other hand, is still recovering from the shocking pleasure just now that’s running through his whole body and making it go numb, his hands clench hard on the bedspread, his hips keep shaking and he’s gasping for air.

Just as Jaijin’s sense starts coming back, Jiwon grabs Jaijin’s hips and starts pounding nonstop into his most sensitive spot lying at the deepest part of his body, filling the room with squelching and squishy noises tangled with lusty groans and moans. Jaijin can’t, or doesn’t have the ability to control his voice anymore because with every thrust Jiwon makes, his sanity slips away further from him.

Sliding his hand from Jaijin’s hips upto the chest, Jiwon starts teasing one of Jaijin’s nipples, pinching, pulling and squeezing it hard until it’s throbbing and turning red. Having his erogenous zones being stimulated at the same time, Jaijin can’t take it anymore, he says he’s coming between his uncontrolled moans.

Jiwon heard it, and with an evil smirk playing on his mouth, Jiwon’s other hand quickly slides to Jaijin’s front and squeezes his junior, not letting him come at all.

 

“Beg me, just how I’ve taught you.” Jiwon orders.

 

Jaijin turns his head back again and with teary eyes, “Please let me come,” he says.

 

Jiwon frowns, “That’s not it,” and slams his thing harder inside Jaijin, making him cry out an agonizing but weirdly satisfied moan. He leans over and bites Jaijin’s left ear, whispering with his husky voice, “did you forget how I made you mine, you slut?”

 

Jaijin shudders, and as it seems like he’s remembering how Jiwon fucked him for the first time, his hand reaches for the place where they’re connecting and touches Jiwon’s thing on the place that isn’t inside him.

 

“Please make me your woman”, Jaijin trembly begs, as slutty as he can.

 

Jiwon licks his lips and bends over to whisper into Jaijin’s ear again, “I wonder if you will get pregnant after this.”

 

Jaijin loves this play, and Jiwon can easily tell by how Jaijin’s inside twitching and squeezing his junior so tight right after that. Jiwon fastens his movement and lets out a groan as he plants his seeds deep inside Jaijin, releasing Jaijin’s thing at the same time and Jaijin comes right away in a high-pitched moan.

After releasing everything into Jaijin, Jiwon slowly pulls it out, giving Jaijin a small flinch when the tip touches his prostate on its way out.

 

Looking at the place his junior just left, Jiwon smugs, “You gotta know how lewd you are right now. Do you see how easily I’m stretching your gapped hole with 2 fingers?”

 

Jaijin’s face is red to the ears, he wants to talk back but he can’t because he’s busy catching his breath and trying to get his senses back.

As his white stuff dripping out of Jaijin, Jiwon suddenly thinks of something interesting and reaches for the anal plug toy in the locker. Without hesitating, Jiwon shoves the toy into Jaijin’s hole.

 

“You’re not allowed to pull this out until I come back or else I will punish you, you heard me?” he smacks Jaijin’s buttocks, making Jaijin cry out the breath he just barely catches.

 

As his sense starts coming back, Jaijin can feel his energy drained and his body is craving for a sleep. The last things JJ knows before falling for the night are Jiwon’s silhouette as he goes out of the room; the taste of Jiwon’s junior lingering in his mouth; the feeling of “being filled” with Jiwon’s hot stuff and the tingling sensation that Jiwon left on the deepest part inside his body.

When Jaijin wakes up, it’s already morning. The first thing he sees is Jiwon. He’s sleeping so soundly and peacefully that his face resembles a child, unlike how beastly he was last night.

 

'Last night...?' Jaijin’s memory of the wild things they did just comes back and it hits him hard. He wants to punch himself because of how he acted so slutty over Jiwon. Jaijin cups his face in both of his palms.

 

'BUT IT WAS AMAZING!' he screams in his mind.

 

As he remembers the last thing Jiwon said before leaving the room, Jaijin immediately touches his below to see if the toy is still there because he can’t really feel anything from his lower body now.

It’s not there, and it seems like he’s clean too, inside and outside. Jaijin’s wondering why Jiwon plugged the toy into him and left, then came back and actually cleaned himself.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Jiwon’s husky voice interrupts his thoughts.

 

“Y... Yes”, Jaijin’s struggling to voice out his reply since his throat is hoarsed from too much noises he made last night.

 

“Are you thinking of how amazing last night was?” Jiwon grins proudly.

 

“I- I’m not!!” Jaijin flustered.

 

“Heh, you were more honest last night”, Jiwon says as he lightly caresses one of Jaijin’s nipple, which is still slightly redder that the other one.

 

Jaijin’s abashed, taken aback and can’t reply anymore, he turns away and trying to gets up to run away from Jiwon’s gaze.

 

“Yah, wait-“ before Jiwon finishs his warning, Jaijin’s legs give in and he falls to the floor, realizing that his hips and ass hurt as hell.

 

Jiwon chuckles and crawls closer from his side of bed to kiss on Jaijin’s cheek. “I’ll make breakfast for both of us, you should lie down and rest, I went overboard last night afterall”.

 

Jaijin pouts, but smiles like a kid right after that and replies Jiwon with a kiss on the cheek, “I want ramyeon.”

 

——— Extra ———

 

After having breakfast, both of them is sitting on the sofa to watch morning news, suddenly Jaijin remembers something.

 

“By the way, why did you... umm… put the plug toy inside… me and go out of the room? … Where did you go?”, Jaijin asks.

 

“To get my phone,” Jiwon frankly says.

 

“Why? You got a call?” Jaijin asks.

 

Jiwon smirks again, as his eyes beaming with mischievousness, he pulls out his phone, opens the photo storage and shows the most recent photo to Jaijin.

Jaijin freezes as he sees a photo of a reddened hole, gapping wide open as if it’s craving for more although being filled with white semens.

 

“That’s yours, from last night,” Jiwon says in an evil tone.

 

“You can even see the inside after cleaning-“ WHACK! Jaijin grabs a cushion on the sofa and in a flash of light, he throws it right into Jiwon’s face, not letting him finish the teasing line.

 

“PERVERT OLD MAN!!!” Jaijin shouts, his face’s blushing really hard, from embarassment, or from anger, or from excitement, or maybe from all of them, he doesn’t even know.

Maybe excitement.

Because Jaijin can feel his bottom remembering Jiwon’s touch from last night and is hungry for another go.

 

—— END ———

 


End file.
